


Routine

by ashxtodd



Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Halloween, Halloween is actually the catalyst, I'm sorry but Semi is HORNY, Kawanishi/EVERYONE, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Roommates, Semi Eita is So Gay, Semi stressing over uni, Tendou and Kawanishi are little shits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of mentions of sex, a lot of yearning, im sorry but youll die, im warning u, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "It's okay, SemiSemi. Your secret's safe with us. But..." Tendou trails off. "You know the unspoken Rule number one. Don't fall for your roommate."Semi rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. And don't kiss them or have sex with them. We all know, Tendou." He scoffs. "It's not like I'll fall for him anyway. Like you said, just physical attraction."(Alternatively;Kawanishi: And they were roommatesTendou: Oh my God, they were roommates)Semishira Week Day 3: Roommates
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This was later than expected but this is SO long omg

Semi walks into his dormitories. _A fresh start_ , he thinks as he tries to find his dorm. He has yet to meet his roommate. All he knows is that his name is Shirabu Kenjirou. His nerves are aflame because he seriously doesn't know what to expect. Not only that, he doesn't know anyone at this university and that's nerve wrecking. He gulps. He carries a box full of his belongings with one hand, another hand dragging his suitcase and his shoulders carrying his guitar. It's hard but he's managing. There's students all around the dorms, all in various states. That makes Semi internally chuckle. At least he's not the only person in a frenzy. 

It doesn't take long for him to find his dorm room. When he does, he's not surprised to find it already unlocked. Of course his roommate got here first. His mother had been so fussy about everything that she made him twenty minutes later than he wanted to be. No matter, he understands why she did what she did. He's going to miss her a lot too. Especially considering the university isn't exactly near to his house. 

Thankfully Naomi had told their parents that she'd take care of him since she lives close by. Bless her. 

His other boxes are outside the door already. Taking a deep breath, Semi opens the door. 

Sure enough, his roommate - Shirabu is already there, taking out things from a box similar to Semi's. He spares the ash blonde a glance. He doesn't really have a proper look at his roommate's face, but from what he can see, his roommate has copper hair, brown eyes(?) and he's slim. 

"Are you Semi Eita?" He asks. _Straight to business_ , Semi thinks, snorting internally. 

He nods, walking inside. "You must be Shirabu Kenjirou." He says, and the guy nods. 

Semi hums, putting down his box on the bed opposite to Shirabu's, along with his guitar. His suitcase still on the ground. Shirabu ignores him, going back to sorting out his own items. That's fine. If Shirabu doesn't want to talk to him, it's fine. Besides Semi has to unpack too. So that really doesn't bother him. 

Shirabu is shorter than Semi (not by a lot, but still shorter) and his uneven ruler bangs are a disaster if he's seen one, but they're endearingly cute. His roommate is actually really _cute,_ he decides. Which will probably become a problem later on if he develops feelings for him. But for the most part, Semi has a grip on his feelings so that shouldn't be a problem. What will become a problem is that if he mentions to Naomi that his roommate is adorable, because then she'll give him an entire lecture on the time when her best friend hooked up with his roommate and how badly it ended. 

Yeah he really doesn't need to deal with another one of those lectures. Especially over the phone. Besides, if he tells her that small (very unimportant detail), he's sure she'll come to his university in an instant and demand _details_. Yeah he doesn't wanna get into that much hassle. 

Semi looks away from his roommate, not wanting to seem like a creep and instead shifting his focus on other matters - such as the box in front of him. He sighs. Despite being absolutely ecstatic about finally moving away from his parents and decorating, that's exactly the hard part. 

_Unpacking is going to be a bitch_ , he thinks.

* * *

A month into the semester, Semi and Shirabu establish many things. One of those things being, they have entirely different schedules. 

Shirabu has all morning classes, whereas Semi has evening classes. They also have work on weekends, meaning they rarely see each other, which is fine because they aren't friends. The most they usually talk is asking if the other saw their thing or very small talk about school.

It's fine. Semi doesn't care at all.

It would be nice to actually be friends with someone you're supposed to be living with for the next how many years, but he doesn't try to initiate something that Shirabu doesn't want to. Either way, it's fine because that means there's no chance of him catching feelings and getting a whole lecture from his sister. Phew. He doesn't want another one of those relationship lectures after his senior year of highschool, no thank you. The last one was horrendous. 

(He had been crushing on the captain of the lacrosse team since his second year, but he had kept it pretty under wraps considering he thought he didn't have a chance in the first place. Then came his third year and said captain confessed to him. Obviously Semi was absolutely fucking happy. Problem was, a week into dating, he realized that the captain was a complete yandere and his possessiveness got to the point where he couldn't talk to _anyone_. So of course Semi broke up with him ten days into dating and the whole school was in shock. Word spread and his sister somehow found out and well...)

At night when Semi finally returns, he's noticed how hard Shirabu works - becoming a doctor apparently takes a lot of dedication. Which is true for every profession but Shirabu has seemed (at least to Semi) rather over the top to get "perfect" grades. 

Whatever, it's not Semi's business anyway. 

Another thing that they've established is that they both prefer peace and quiet - with the exception of their own music playlists (but that's with headphones only, unless the other is out). So all in all, it's pretty silent in their dorm room most of the time. _It's fine_ , Semi tells himself. At least the silence is comfortable. 

One day, one of Semi's classes get's cancelled. _Thank God_ , he thinks, as he heads to the direction of his dormitories. The last week and a half have been stressful for Semi. With all the workload handed to him. At least he has Tendou and Yamagata who share the same fate as him, so he can complain about his life problems with them. Tendou, Yamagata and he have formed an unlikely friendship group (which the inclusion of Ushijima, Oohira and Soekawa occasionally) and they know each other pretty well. Semi thinks he's lucky to have them, despite usually being the recipient of their antics which cause him indescribable grief. 

Semi thought he'd have grown wiser from his tragic highschool experiences. Apparently not, but that doesn't matter. 

_Fan-fucking-tastic_ , Semi thinks, as his mind conjures up vivid and detailed pictures of that essay he was supposed to write last week which is due _tonight_. 

Semi enters the building. There aren't as many people roaming the hallways like there usually are - but hey, he isn't complaining, as long as his growing headache doesn't get worse. He can thank his professor and last night's hangover for the headache. Maybe Semi has started to make questionable life choices. Maybe it should probably be a wake up call. But realistically, what matters more is not dying. Right? 

He reaches his dorm fairly quickly. He opens the door, entering the room, only to find his roommate sitting on the bed, with a bunch of books sprawled around, an expression on his face which faintly resembles a _smile_. And that's when he notices another figure on the bed. One with ginger hair. 

Shirabu and "mystery man" turn to look at him - Semi had obviously interrupted their conversation that had Shirabu smiling like a literal angel (but no Semi opts to not think about that little detail his mind conjured up, because why should he?). 

(He also doesn't think about how it'd feel if he was the one who caused said smile.)

"Don't you have class?" Shirabu asks flatly, staring plainly at him, his usual blank expression coming back in an instant.

Semi grunts in affirmation, as he closes the door behind him. "I do, but it got cancelled." He answers, dropping his book bag on his desk, quickly unzipping it.

He starts taking out his laptop, and books as the two other people carry on with their conversation - alas a bit hesitant and awkward. Semi tries to zone them out 

He takes off his shoes, scrolling through Instagram, as he sits down on his bed idly. He puts his phone on his lap, still looking at it, as he reaches for his nightstand, taking out some aspirin, before also picking up the water bottle on the nightstand. He swallows the tablet, before turning his attention back to his phone, furrowing his eyebrows at certain posts on his feed. 

Semi finally looks up from his phone when he hears the door slam shut. It takes him a minute to register the fact that Shirabu just left the room, leaving Semi with his "mystery man". 

Semi's eyes go from the door to the stranger on Shirabu's bed. The stranger has a flat look on his face (one Shirabu wears on a daily), but overall his face isn't bad to look at. All in all, he's _very_ attractive (and probably Shirabu's type but Semi doesn't want to think about that) but Semi can tell the man is studying him, which makes him gulp. 

"So, you must be Kenjirou's roommate." The stranger says conversely. _He used his first name_ , he thinks. _Definitely close then. Maybe even intimate_. Semi shudders at the thought. 

Semi hums. "Semi Eita. Pleasure to meet you." He says, the last part sounding strained - but the redhead doesn't know him to know that (he hopes, he isn't perceptive enough to actually pick that up this early either). He extends his arm as courtesy. 

The redhead shakes his hand. "Kawanishi Taichi and the same goes to you." The whole exchange feels like they're making some sort of business deal, but Semi chooses to ignore that too - that's probably in his best interests. "Kenjirou actually talks a lot about you." Kawanishi says flatly. 

Semi raises an eyebrow. "Well, all good things, I hope." He says. The new piece of information seems weird considering he and Shirabu don't actually talk themselves. What does he talk about him? Why does he talk about him? _Pure thoughts, Eita,_ Semi tells himself, praying silently that his imagination doesn't take a turn for the worst - wouldn't be the first time. 

Kawanishi snorts. "As good as things can get with him, yeah. So don't worry." The words would usually be considered harsh, but they don't hold any malice. He says it rather endearingly. The more Kawanishi talks about Shirabu, the more Semi starts thinking about ways they might be intimate. It's not pleasant. If anything it's rather tortuous. He thanks God that his sister can't see his thoughts right now. 

"Are you two- you know." He blurts out, but he can't bring himself to regret asking either. It's been bothering him. It's like an itch he can't scratch. Half of him hopes that they are so that his brain stops thinking about Shirabu in ways he shouldn't think about. He's his roommate dammit. 

Kawanishi raises an eyebrow. He seems rather amused by the question. "Definitely not." He snorts. "We've just been friends since childhood." It feels like a weight has been lifted from Semi's shoulders and he unconsciously takes a sigh of relief. 

That seems to calm some of Semi's initial nerves. "Oh, that's nice." He replies earnestly. 

The door opens and in comes Shirabu holding a box of pizza. Semi's cue to leave. He gets up, patting his pockets to make sure he has his wallet. He doesn't think he can stay in the room for any longer with these two or he might actually make a fool out of himself - or even worse; blurt out all his thoughts. 

"It was nice talking to you, Kawanishi." Says Semi over his shoulder. 

"You two, Semi-san." Kawanishi says, offering a small smile - oh yeah he is definitely handsome. Semi can see why Shirabu would date him (if he ever did). 

Shirabu doesn't comment about the exchange, but does narrow his eyes at Kawanishi, before turning to look at Semi. "You don't have to leave just because he's here." He says bluntly. 

"I'm not." He says. "I need to go out with a friend." Which isn't exactly a lie - considering he and Yamagata do plan to discuss their statistics work at the nearby university coffee shop (which is totally a cover up to seem like responsible students. They're most definitely not going there to discuss numbers, instead they're going to discuss the new episode of a K-drama they're watching and have an intellectual debate about it, because the episode did _not_ make Semi into a sobbing mess).

But that isn't until another half an hour. Even so, he supposes he can still go to the shop because Tendou works there at this time. 

Shirabu shrugs, placing the box of pizza on his bed. "You want a slice?" 

"Nah." Semi replies, before leaving the room.

* * *

Semi is forced to accept his small crush on his roommate on Halloween night, when Shirabu stands in front of the mirror, adding fake blood on his face, wearing the shortest _dress_ Semi has ever seen. 

If Semi was lesser of a man, he would've had to go to the bathroom. But he isn't (yet). Thankfully. 

But even so, seeing his roommate in a female nurse costume with blood all over is making it very hard. Despite Shirabu wearing leggings, Semi has a clear view of his legs and with the short dress, there isn't much left to the imagination. What did he ever do to be tortured like this? He gulps, turning away, not wanting his fantasies to run looser than they already are. 

Instead he focuses on his costume own costume. He's wearing a police officer costume (one Tendou had bought him as a gag gift, but Semi really doesn't have anything else to wear to Ushijima's party, so this'll have to do), plus Tendou got him a pair of handcuffs (from an actual sex shop, God dammit), so all in all, he looks like he's going to a porn shoot instead of a Halloween party. 

Speaking of porn, Semi's fantasies have still not calmed down (surprise surprise). "Why a killer nurse?" He asks conversely, fixing his belt, because he needs to know why Shirabu wants him to go fucking insane. 

Shirabu looks away from the mirror, turning to look at Semi, blinking at him - and oh does he look good with fake blood on his face. Semi Eita is a dead man. "Taichi blackmailed me." He answers flatly. 

_Damn you, Kawanishi,_ he thinks, internally cursing. 

He grabs his phone, wallet and keys, before heading out the door (not wanting to stay in the same room as someone who will sure make him take a cold shower if he stays there any longer). He heads to the common room, which seems to be occupied by quite a few people there. But he spots Yamagata easily - and of course he's dressed as a zombie. He wouldn't expect anything less. 

"Hayato, man, seriously?" Semi asks, looking him up and down - not in a suggestive manner but rather an amused one. 

Yamagata turns to look at him and laughs. "You're asking me that? While your wearing the cop outfit Tendou got you from a sex shop?" 

Beside him, Kawanishi snorts. Oh - that's when Semi notices that Yamagata and Kawanishi had been talking. The redhead is dressed as a vampire. "I'm a broke college kid, give me a break." He mutters, shaking his head in irritation, before turning to look at Kawanishi. "Hey, how're you, Kawanishi?" 

"I'm good," He says, nodding in acknowledgement. "How about you, Semi-san?" 

Before Semi has the chance to respond, Yamagata interupts them. "You two know each other?"

"He's friend's with my roommate." Semi shrugs. 

"Wow Semi-san, even after so long I'm just considered Kenjirou's roommate to you? How could you?" Kawanishi asks teasingly - or as teasingly as he can say it. Semi rolls his eyes. Okay so maybe he's more friends with his roommate's best friend than his actual roommate. Life works in mysterious ways. Then Kawanishi looks from Semi to the entrance and his eyes widen in even more amusement. "Oh my God" He laughs, causing Semi to turn to look at his field of vision. There stands Shirabu Kenjirou in all his glory.

Semi has said this before and he'll say it again; Shirabu Kenjirou in a short dress will be the end of him. 

"I fucking hate you." Shirabu says. It's obviously directed towards Kawanishi, but Semi wouldn't have minded if it was directed at him (he gulps). 

He must have stared at Shirabu way longer than he will ever admit, because Yamagata kicks him in the shin, causing him to instantly glare at him on reflex. Yamagata only smirks at him, before saying; "Come on let's go to Ushijima's party. Kawanishi you have your invitations, right?" 

Something tells Semi he won't be able to make it through the night with his dignity intact. 

-

Maybe it's a little too early to tell, but Semi thinks he must've done something truly terrible in his previous life, if that's the reason why he's being humiliated right now. The problem all leads back to his roommate, Shirabu Kenjirou. 

Currently, Semi stands besides the counter of the open kitchen with Yamagata, sipping his beer. 

On their way to Ushijima's apartment, Kawanishi and Shirabu walked ahead, as Yamagata and Semi trailed behind him. Semi felt like he should've bleached his brain - actually he still does. The entire time kept nudging at him, giving him very suggestive looks. Semi wanted to die. He still does. It would be better living in this world anyway. 

"So, you have a crush on your roommate, SemiSemi." Tendou says, circling his arm around Yamagata's shoulders, smirking at Semi. 

Semi chokes on his beer. How did Tendou know that? He didn't even tell Tendou about his roommate. - other than the fact that they didn't talk. So what the hell? "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." 

"I've never even properly talked to the guy," He admits. "So don't misinterpret it for something that it isn't." Which is true. It's just physical attraction and nothing more than that. That's literally all there is to it. 

"Physical attraction it is then," Tendou says cheerfully. He doesn't seem the slightest tipsy, but Semi knows he's got a good grip on his alcohol. "Still, you have a crush on him." 

Semi wants to protest, but Tendou isn't exactly wrong. "You should've seen the way he checked him out earlier." Yamagata says, wolf-whistling. "Semi really wants to bang him." 

"What?!" He splutters. 

"It's okay, SemiSemi. Your secret's safe with us. But..." Tendou trails off. "You know the unspoken Rule number one. Don't fall for your roommate."

Semi rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. And don't kiss them or have sex with them. We all know, Tendou." He scoffs. "It's not like I'll fall for him anyway. Like you said, just physical attraction." His sister would probably kill him if it were probably something more than that anyway. 

Tendou hums, but there's a glint in his eyes that Semi doesn't appreciate one bit. He may not have known Tendou for long (a few months only), but he does know that Tendou has a tendency to meddle into other people's businesses, even if it's with all good intentions. Tendou turns his head towards the living room where everyone seems to be dancing, though his arm stays around Yamagata. 

"How'd you know, anyway?" 

"Eh?" Tendou asks, turning to look at him. Semi takes another sip of his beer. "If you mean how I knew about your little crush," Tendou starts, causing Semi's face to instantly burn up at the mention, despite that being what he asked in the first place. "You've been staring at him ever since you came here and you're not exactly subtle." 

Semi chokes. Tendou starts laughing hysterically. Yamagata joining in on the laughter a second later. 

Semi wants to die. 

-

Somewhere along the line, Tendou decides to initiate a game of Never Have I Ever. Most of the people circle around the living room, with a few drinks in their hands. Tendou gives everyone shot glasses, while smiling happily. Semi groans inwardly, but sits down with Ushijima and Yamagata on both his sides. When the bottle of vodka reaches them, they pour some in their glasses. 

"Alright everyone!" Tendou claps, to gain everyone's attention, as he sits down in Ushijima's lap. "I'll start! Never have I ever, had sex with someone in this room." 

Almost everyone drank - except himself, Shirabu, Goshiki, Oohira and some other people. 

As the alcohol goes around the room again, Oohira speaks up. "Never have I ever, sent a nude."

At that, Semi took a shot. So did Shirabu. (Semi pretends his dick wasn't interested in that.)

"Never have I ever done it while a family member was in the room." Oikawa says, smirking at the boy next to him with spikey hair, who glares at him - Semi's pretty sure is called Iwaizumi. They both drink and Yamagata wolf whistles. 

Cheers of "Get it!" get thrown around as, Semi tries to be discreet as he looks at his roommate from the corner of his eye.

_This is going to be a long night_ , he thinks.

-

Turns out Semi's judgement was correct. Because by the end of Never Have I Ever, Semi starts feeling like it's too hot and has to loosen his collar a bit - which definitely has no connection to the overly sexual questions Shirabu keeps drinking at and it definitely does not make his vivid imagination thing of nasty things, because he's a dignified man. 

He's a big liar. 

With more alcohol he consumes, the more his imagination runs loose. It doesn't help that Tendou is very much aware about this fact, sending his side glances which speak volumes. Semi tries his best to ignore him. 

His attempts are thrown out the window, after he's being dragged into the midst of a spin the bottle game and despite knowing that that's a terrible idea, he can't protest because his head's too hazy from all the alcohol he's consumed but at the same time he's also aware there's no way to salvage his dignity if he does what his friends say. Decisions, desicions, decisons. He had to stop Yamagata from giving him more drinks in case he actually starts flirting with Shirabu - that wouldn't be ideal. He really doesn't want that. 

He finds himself sitting on the floor, not really paying attention to what other people are doing. Shirabu's sitting across from him and that's all he's pretty aware of. _He looks pretty_ , Semi thinks. Semi has always thought he isn't really a kinky person, but he's starting to doubt that and think he might actually have a blood kink, which disgusts him slightly because _no_ , but for some reason if Shirabu's involved, he's even ready to roleplay. 

In his tipsy haze, Semi thinks he should stop paying attention to his roommate and focus on other things instead. 

Or well that's until Tendou spins the bottle and it lands on Shirabu and all other thoughts not related to Shirabu get thrown out the window, because of course they do. 

"Truth or dare, Shirabu-kun?" Tendou asks slyly. Semi narrows his eyes at the redhead. He doesn't trust Tendou right now. He seems very cunning at this moment and Semi's ninety percent sure he's going to be involved in his scheme somehow and that puts him on edge. He's not excited for what the other has planned, not in the slightest. 

"Dare." Shirabu says easily, not seeming phased by Tendou's tone but Semi knows better. He knows that he himself is _fucked_. 

A wicked smile starts dancing on Tendou's lips. _Oh no_ , Semi thinks. "Let SemiSemi arrest you and you have to wear the handcuffs for the entirety of the game."

Now that catches Semi's interests and he instantly thinks, _I'm going to kill you, Tendou_. While his drunk part is so joyful that he almost hirabu shrugs and gets up. Semi blinks at the copper haired boy, but also stands up, as Yamagata laughs, slapping his back. 

Shirabu walks over to a table and stands in front of it wearing an indifferent expression, neutral expression plastered on his face, as he patiently waits for Semi to comes over. Semi's brain chants a mantra of _"do not get a boner"_. 

Semi doesn't know what possesses him, but he grabs Shirabu's wrists easily, which causes Shirabu's eyes to widen momentarily, but then Semi's manhandling him on the table, his wrists presses firmly on his back. Shirabu's dress rides up, and Semi's brain goes completely blank. Semi has a clear view of pretty much _everything_ and he tries his best to not just stare. He uses his knee to keep him in place, one hand still tightly holding Shirabu's wrists, the other reaching for his handcuffs. 

He puts the handcuffs on Shirabu's wrists, while he leans forward to his ear. "You're under arrest, Shirabu Kenjirou." His voice comes out deeper than it usually is, and he feels Shirabu shiver and that seriously does something to him (and his dick). 

"What for?" Shirabu asks, but it comes out like a whimper, turning his face to look at Semi. He looks like a _dream_ and Semi throws all his shame out the window. 

_Having this affect on my dick_ , is the actual answer, but instead he says; "Third degree murder of all of your patients." As he pulls away completely, walking away, knowing damn well that his dick is too excited for it's own good. Seriously, how sex deprived is he? 

Everyone's cheering but Semi pays them no mind, sitting back next to Yamagata, not even bothering to question why he just did _that_. Yamagata's slapping him on the back proudly but all Semi can think about is Semi's back. Or the lower half of it. He had such a clean view. Dignity be damned. 

Shirabu sits down a moment later, alas with some difficulty since his wrists are behind his back so Kawanishi helps him. Semi's brain thinks of the nastiest things. Semi drinks his drink to clear his head. 

It doesn't work. 

A few rounds later, the bottle lands on Kawanishi and he chooses dare. Semi doesn't pay him too much mind, opting to drink his dignity away instead. Oohira dares him to kiss four people in the room. 

Kawanishi chooses Goshiki, Yamagata, Oohira and Semi. As soon as the dare was delivered, Kawanishi had looked at Shirabu with a smirk, who made a disgusted face and shifted away from the ginger. Kawanishi only laughed in response and chose Semi instead. 

Kawanishi moves towards Semi after kissing the other three people, putting a hand on Semi's thigh, as he closes the gap between the two. The kiss doesn't last long. It's just a peck if anything. Their lips just pressed against each others for a second and that's that. 

"Just a peck, Semi-san?" Kawanishi teases as they pull away. Semi snorts. 

Semi doesn't notice Kawanishi winking at Shirabu after their kiss. 

-

That night Semi doesn't go home with someone despite blaming his attraction towards Shirabu on sex deprivation. He finds himself unable to do so, his thoughts being consumed up by his roommate instead. He should've had a few more drinks to clear his head but he didn't.

Instead he goes back home to sleep. 

Shirabu doesn't return home that night. 

Semi tells himself that that doesn't bother him. (It does.)

Semi doesn't sleep much that night. 

* * *

Things don't change between Semi and Shirabu after that. They both still rarely see each other. They both still don't talk to each other. It's fine. It's normal. Except Semi can't keep thinking about that damned halloween party and how hot Shirabu looked. He should be thankful that things between them haven't changed, but he finds himself disappointed instead. What was he really expecting? It's just physical attraction after all, even if he does have a crush on him. 

He doesn't know Shirabu and Shirabu hasn't seemed to be wanting to make an effort either. He doesn't even look at Semi for days sometimes. 

What was Semi expecting? 

Anything other than this, maybe. He'd be happy with a friendship too. But Shirabu seems content with the way things are going and Semi doesn't want to disrupt that. He doesn't know why. He doesn't try to find out why either. 

He's having a mid life crisis because his roommate looked good in a dress and fake blood. Definitely not ideal. 

He needs to get a grip. He's always hated having crushes and now isn't any exception. Tendou asking him about Shirabu everyday makes it worse. He doesn't know what Tendou's expecting to happen between them either. Wasn't he the one who kept reminding him of the unspoken rules at the party? Tendou's too confusing, he decides instead. 

What makes it worse is how vividly he remembers it. He really should've followed Yamagata's advice and drunk more to forget about everything. 

* * *

Things change between Semi and Shirabu three days after the party. 

After one extremely rough night, Semi crashes into his bed, not even bothering to have dinner. University has been an hassle and by now he's just trying to stay alive. He's talked to Naomi about it and she tells him "that's rough buddy". She's not exactly helpful and Semi wonders why he even went to her in the first place. Of course she'd be useless. 

All Semi wants to do is sleep for half a day before he's doomed to wake up to complete his classwork that he didn't do because of how tired he was. 

Or well that was initially the plan. 

At around 3 AM he feels himself being shaken. It takes him a few minutes to realize it's someone who's shaking him. Another minute to find the strength to open his eyes. When he does, he sees a faint silhouette. He blinks a little trying to properly see who the culprit is (and to probably kill them). When he finally opens his eyes properly, the person who woke him up can be seen perfectly illuminated under the light from his window. 

It takes Semi another moment to realize that he's not actually dreaming about his roommate, but his roommate is actually there, standing in all his glory, with his hands on his sides, shaking him awake, not uttering a word. 

Semi sits up the best he can, blinking rapidly at the other. _What the hell?_ He thinks. Suddenly his brain starts forming every tragic or bad thing that might've happened because of which Shirabu has woken him up at this ungodly hour. For a moment he starts panicking and it probably shows on his face, because Shirabu shakes his head softly, sighing. 

That calms down Semi slightly. Keyword: slightly. 

Before he can question why on Earth the copperhaired boy woke him up, his stomach growls loudly and he flushes in embarrassment. He should've at least had a snack before sleeping, dammit. Now his stomach hurts like a bitch and he doesn't want to make something. Meanwhile Shirabu goes under his own bed, coming out with a box of cereal.

Semi looks at him bewildered, as he slides his legs down, so that his feet touch the ground but doesn't question him, instead follows him out the room, wearing his slippers. They walk to the kitchen, the dorms being eerily silent this night, and the cold just makes it worse. Semi kind of regrets not wearing his hoodie on top of his T-shirt, but oh well.

Shirabu starts taking out some milk from the fridge, putting it on the counter. In the dim lighting, Semi can make out "Kawanishi" written on top of the carton, but apparently that doesn't stop Shirabu. Semi watches from afar as Shirabu takes out two bowls and spoons.

Semi merely blinks at the other. Shirabu pours cereal in both bowls, before pouring the milk. He takes a seat on of the bar stools, mixing his own cereal. Semi takes a seat next to him, taking the bowl (he hopes is) intended for him. 

When Shirabu doesn't say anything and carries on eating his own cereal, Semi takes a spoon of his own, choosing to not say a word. 

They both eat cereal in silence. 

Semi doesn't bother asking why. It doesn't seem like the right time. Instead he enjoys Shirabu's silent company as he finishes the bowl of cereal Shirabu gave him, silently thanking him for the food.

After they're done, they wash their dishes, standing side by side. Semi forgets about the cold and feels Shirabu's body heat instead. 

They go back to their room and Semi passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

* * *

Semi doesn't think about the exchange they had the other night, too busy with the workload provided to him by his professors. He wakes up early (after Shirabu's leaves for his own class though), grabbing his books and laptop and heading to the campus library where Yamagata waits for him. They both finish their pending work and study for an upcoming test together. 

Safe to say, Semi really doesn't have any time to think about things other than school. 

After Yamagata and he are done with everything, they head to the campus coffee shop to meet up with Oohira and Tendou.

When he finally goes back to his dorm after he's finished with classes, he's not greeted by anyone there. Shirabu is nowhere in sight and Semi doesn't think too much about that. He doesn't think about Shirabu at all. He just changes into some comfortable clothes and decides to take a short nap. 

Apparently the nap is not short at all, instead he's woken up by his roommate once again at around 3 AM. This time again he's startled when he's woken up. 

He puts on his slippers, as he follows Shirabu into the kitchen. Shirabu doesn't utter a word as he pours cereal and milk into two bowls. All Semi can do is watch. Shirabu slides one to him and eats one himself. This time again, Semi is in fact is hungry, so he happily takes it. Though there's still an itch he can't get rid of. 

It's the same thing tonight as last night. 

Semi wants to ask why, but he refrains when he looks at how peaceful Shirabu looks. Instead he eats the cereal, feeling Shirabu's body heat, smiling slightly whenever their elbows touch. 

They wash the dishes again, and then go back to their dorm like nothing happened. Semi pretends like he doesn't spend thirty minutes questioning why Shirabu woke him up before going to sleep. 

* * *

The third time it happens, Semi starts becoming a bit concerned. Three days in a row and Shirabu has been waking him up at some ungodly hour to eat cereal with him? It doesn't make sense. Or maybe it does and Semi's lost his mind because of all the school work. The latter is pretty likely. 

Not only does his roommate wake him up to eat cereal with him, but he doesn't mention it the other day at all and pretends like it never happened. Semi finds that odd. Actually he finds the whole situation odd. He's half tempted to tell someone about it, but it kind of feels like a secret. 

This time around he swears he'll find out why. 

So when Shirabu wakes him up this time, Semi's determined to find out the motive behind this whole thing. 

He wears his slippers and follows Shirabu into the kitchen, and watches as the shorter male pours cereal and milk (which belongs to Kawanishi), into a bowl. This time Semi isn't actually hungry. 

So when Shirabu passes him the bowl, he's half tempted to say that he isn't hungry, but that sounds too ungrateful, so he takes a spoonful. They both eat in silence. 

Semi stops for a moment, deciding he should now ask his roommate about this whole situation. He turns his head to speak to him, but the copper haired boy continues to focus on his bowl instead, even though Semi knows the way he's staring at him right now is anything but subtle. Then when he opens his mouth to say something, a lump in his throat forms and he just can't. 

He closes his mouth and goes back to eating his cereal instead. 

He leaves it for another day. 

* * *

Fourth night in a row and Semi decides that he's got to ask now. So when Shirabu wakes him up by shaking him, Semi slips into his slippers hastily, following Shirabu into the kitchen once again. 

Shirabu prepares two bowls of cereal for them and this time Semi sits down first, patiently waiting for his bowl. He purposefully didn't eat anything before sleeping because he knew he'd be woken up again. Shirabu takes a seat next to him and they eat cereal like how they've been doing. 

After ten minutes of silence, the only sound being of their spoons, Semi takes a deep breath. It's now or never. 

"Why do you...wake me up?" He asks, unsure on how to phrase his question. He doesn't know if that was too straightforward or not straightforward enough. Maybe he should've gone for a better approach but he really can't think of a better approach on the spot and now he's actually stressing himself out. Oh boy, he's overthinking.

It takes Semi a minute to realize that he'd been so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Shirabu has dropped his spoon in his bowl and hasn't said a word. He's looking down, refusing to meet Semi's eye and if he didn't know any better, he'd think Shirabu is embarrassed, if his red ears are anything to go by. 

Semi doesn't comment - just patiently waits. 

"I...I want to spend time with you." Shirabu whispers finally. Semi barely catches it.

It takes Semi a moment to process the words and _oh_. Semi's heart skips a beat. 

He doesn't question him further and goes back to eating his cereal instead. 

* * *

The next night Shirabu wakes him up again and this time Semi doesn't mind in the slightest. Not after what Shirabu told him the night before. Of course it could all just be a lie or some sort of sick prank, but Semi does have a long history of overthinking, so he blocks out those thoughts the best he can. The entire day he had been looking forward to tonight and he again didn't eat anything before falling asleep.

He follows the copper haired boy into the kitchen, but this time Shirabu doesn't have a box of cereal with him which intrigues Semi. For the past four days they'd been eating cereal and of course Semi doesn't mind something new but he's also a bit scared that Shirabu might not have anything for him to eat and him not having dinner was a waste and he dies of starvation. Not ideal realistically. Either way, he follows him silently. 

When they go into the kitchen, Semi sits down on one of the barstools, waiting for what Shirabu's going to do. Kill him? Likely. But he still trusts Shirabu despite not knowing much about him. 

Shirabu grabs a box of pizza from the fridge - it's not that big, but it's enough for two people. He puts all of it on a big plate before putting it into the microwave. It surprises Semi that it's not some leftover pizza, but all the slices are still untouched. Did Shirabu order it before for himself and him? The thought makes him melt. Shirabu takes out two other plates from the shelf, along with two cans of cocacola - he really shouldn't be drinking coke at 3 AM, but since it's Shirabu who's offering, he takes it. 

Shirabu puts the plate of pizza in front of them and Semi takes a slice. It's a simple pepperoni pizza. 

He eats the pizza gleefully, feeling warm every time he and Shirabu's elbows bump into each other. He wonders if these touches are by chance or if Shirabu does it purpose. It's probably the former, but Semi would rather it be the latter. 

They remain in silence like how they usually do. For once Semi doesn't mind. It's good enough with just Shirabu around. 

"Do you...uh..when's your birthday?" Shirabu asks conversely, but it comes out a little awkward. He still isn't meeting Semi's eye. Semi finds it rather endearing. The dim light of the kitchen doesn't light up much, but he can see Shirabu clearly. 

Once he's swallowed the pizza in his mouth, he answers. "November eleventh." 

Shirabu instantly perks up, looking at him unexpectedly. "That's in three days." He murmurs, his voice sounding a bit contemplative. He looks deep in thought and Semi wonders why. 

"Yeah." Semi shrugs. 

"Oh." Shirabu looks at him with an indecipherable expression. It becomes quiet again and Semi doesn't mind, but then Shirabu speaks up again. "May fourth." Semi blinks at him in confusion. That's star wars day isnt it? Shirabu gulps. "That's my birthday." 

"Oh, cool." He says, not expecting Shirabu to say that. 

He learns something new about his roommate. 

* * *

Tonight Shirabu has two burgers for the both of them along with some sprite. Semi thanks him for the food once again and starts eating his burger excitedly. It's a damn good burger and it looks like Shirabu made it himself. He wonders where Shirabu learned how to cook or if Kawanishi made it for him. The latter seems pretty plausible if he's being honest. 

After he's halfway through his burger he decides to ask his question - he had asked the first question about why Shirabu always woke him up and then Shirabu asked his birthday, so it's his turn. Or well that's the logic he's using anyway. So he sets his burger down and sighs. 

"What's your favorite food?" He asks. He had thought all day about what he was going to ask, but in the end he couldn't come up with something that would make them have a full blown conversation, so in the end he chooses that. 

"Shirasu." 

"Mines Tekka Maki." 

Shirabu hums. Semi smiles faintly. 

* * *

"Can you play the guitar?" Shirabu asks him while they're eating noodles the next night. One thing Semi's noticed about Shirabu is that he never looks at Semi whenever he asks his questions. Semi ponders why, but doesn't ask. 

Semi nods, swallowing. "Yeah I can." 

"I've never heard you play.." He mumbles, and Semi can tell he's biting his inner cheek. 

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you studying." Semi shrugs. Shirabu frowns at that, still refusing to look at him and Semi realizes that he's making Shirabu feel bad. _Oh_. "I could play for you one day, if you like." He adds. It's a genuine offer, he'd actually love to play for the other boy. 

Shirabu seems to contemplate that, before letting out a, "sure", as he looks down at his bowl of noodles instead. Semi can see a hint of smile there and his heart flutters. 

"What about you?" He asks conversely. 

"Hm?" Shirabu asks confused, as he looks up - still not meeting his eyes. 

"Can you play guitar?" 

Shirabu shakes his head. "I uh can't play any instruments except for some piano." 

"Really? We should play together sometime then." Semi suggests. 

Shirabu bites his lip. "I'm not really good. I just know the basics because Taichi used to take classes," He explains. "You should play with him instead, he's way better." 

"I'd rather play with you."

Shirabu looks away. Semi silently curses at himself for saying that. 

* * *

Shirabu serves him a plate of tekka maki and Semi contemplates whether it's because he remembers that that's his favorite or it's by chance. Either way, he gladly eats it. Oh and when he tries it - it's actually really, really good and Semi wonders if Shirabu made it himself or not. 

Either way, he's thankful. 

He eats, and Shirabu from beside him takes his time. Oh wait, right it's his turn to ask a question. 

"Do you have any siblings?" He asks. 

Shirabu hums. "One older brother." 

"I have an older sister and one younger brother in highschool," Semi tells. "They're both very annoying." He grumbles. 

From beside him, Shirabu snorts. "Aren't all siblings?" 

"True." 

-

The next time Semi wakes up, it's due to the cringing sound of his alarm. He grumbles a string of insults, all very funky due to all of them being directed at his damned alarm. Couldn't his alarm wake him up like Shirabu did? Like gentler? Softer? He's got half a mind to throw his alarm out the window and sleep peacefully instead, but he's also very aware of the fact that it's a Thursday and he has class God damnit. 

Begrudgingly, Semi gets up, blinking to adjust to the light in the room. He wishes he could sleep more. It's not that Shirabu waking him up in the middle of the night has done any damage to his sleep schedule, it's just that thinking about class makes him feel _exhausted_. Maybe it's an allergy. Maybe. 

He sits up, sliding his legs down, still yawning as his feet touch the ground. He's about to get up to go the bathroom, when he spots an absolutely beautiful purple guitar standing next to Shirabu's bed with a note on it. Semi squints and realizes it says _"For Semi"_. 

His heart rate spikes and Semi instantly gets up, grabbing the guitar and examining it. 

_Holy shit, it's beautiful_. And looks hella expensive. Whoever it's from, they had no right to spend so much money on him and he's tempted to give it back to them and tell them he can't take it because no one has the right to spend so much money on him - except his siblings because he's been through too much torture because of them. 

Then he realizes there's another note attached to the bottom. It's a bright yellow sticky note. 

_"Happy Birthday, Semi-san. No I will not be taking this back just because you think it's expensive - Shirabu."_

Semi can't fight off the smile that finds his lips. Or the little tears that form in his eyes. 

* * *

A month goes by and Semi and Shirabu fall into a routine in which Shirabu wakes up Semi in the middle of the night and they both eat something together, asking one question per night, but never mentioning the exchange the next day. 

It's nice. Semi finds himself looking forward to these nights and always preparing his questions beforehand. 

By the end of the month, he has a folder on his phone dedicated to all the facts about Shirabu he's gathered. 

The routine is simple and Semi starts to think Shirabu might see him as a friend. He smiles at the thought. 

* * *

Even during exams, Semi and Shirabu's routine doesn't get disrupted. They still go into the kitchen and eat and ask questions. Even in the cold kitchen, Semi feels warm because Shirabu's there with him. 

A day before winter break and Shirabu's pinky presses against his. It feels like a promise. 

Winter break comes along and he goes back to his parents. Of course he had missed his parents. But now he's going to miss Shirabu even though it's only for a little while. When he returns home, he realizes how attached he's grown to Shirabu and how calling his parents house "home", doesn't seem the same anymore. When he thinks about home, he thinks about the dorm room he shares with Shirabu with the shitty Halloween decorations they didn't bother taking off, with Kawanishi's milk carton that Shirabu uses, the kitchen counter he visits every night.

His parents ask him about his friends and his roommate. He tells him all about them but leaves out the part about he and Shirabu's routine. 

His sister looks at him rather amused and Semi starts overthinking about whether he let something slip that might indicate his little crush on his roommate. 

But she doesn't give him a lecture, so he thinks he's in the clear. 

("How about your roommate, Eita?"

"Oh, uh yeah he's nice. His name's Shirabu, remember? You know actually he told me about his older brother, and he seriously reminded me of how much of an asshole Naomi is-" 

"Language." 

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway he's a med student. Really hardworking. He knows how to play piano too. His favorite book is pride and prejudice like you mom. He likes the same bands as me too. He's really great at cooking too, you'd _love_ him. During this one Halloween party he dressed up as a killer nurse because Kawanishi forced him to- I mean the costume looked good on him, the dress and stuff but anyway-" 

"Oi, stop ranting, I have to tell them stuff too!"

"Shut up, Naomi.")

* * *

One week into winter break and Semi misses Shirabu's warmth. He almost gives into temptation and sends him an "I miss you" text. 

He doesn't.

Instead he thinks about the silent promise he and Shirabu made. That gets him through break.

* * *

Another month passes and it's February. Semi and Shirabu's routine doesn't weaver. Semi finds himself noticing many changes in Shirabu's behavior around him. He's more open now for one. The blush he usually wore from embarrassment is replaced by a blush he wears from happiness. Shirabu doesn't need to tell him that. Neither does Kawanishi. It's little things he's noticed. He prides himself on it. 

By now Semi's list has grown enormously and he now knows more facts about Shirabu than he does about himself. Though, that just makes him happy. He finds himself feeling a lot lately. _Happy_. Even when there's too much work for him to handle, even when his day is going shitty, spending his night with Shirabu makes all his worries and problems disappear even if it's just temporarily. 

He thinks it might be another promise by the universe. That everything will be alright as long as they're together. 

During one of their nights, Shirabu laughs at something Semi says - it's a small breathy laugh. But it's a laugh nonetheless and Semi can't help the way his heart leaps and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He can't help but stare adoringly at the way Shirabu's eyes close and his nose crinkles when he laughs. Can't stop that smile he's fighting to firmly place itself on his lips.

He's known for a while that his feelings for his roommate long crossed the line of just physical attraction. He knows that but he's just acknowledged just how much he actually likes the copper haired boy who picks out onions from his food because he doesn't like them, who survives on coffee ninety percent of the time, who blushes whenever he's complimented. 

For a split second he finds himself thinking, _I want you by my side forever_. 

He doesn't shake off the thought like he might've in October. He finds himself wholeheartedly agreeing instead.

Surprisingly, he also finds himself not giving a shit about _"unspoken rules"_. His sister be damned. 

* * *

Two and a half months into their routine and tonight they're eating a cake that Shirabu baked for no certain special occasion (not one that Semi knows of anyway). Semi had thought that since Shirabu is amazing at cooking that he'd at least be decent or bad at baking. Apparently the universe decided to make Shirabu Kenjirou the closest thing to perfection and Semi honestly can't be mad.

Today's Shirabu's turn to ask a question, Semi remembers. He waits for Shirabu as he cuts another slice of cake for himself. 

Shirabu drops his spoon on the plate, as he bites lip. "I uh..." He starts and Semi can already tell that their routine is broken. This doesn't sound like a question and Shirabu looks way too tense. Semi bites his inner cheek in worry but looks at him, patiently waiting for him to continue, not wanting to make assumptions. Shirabu doesn't look up at him. "um...I like you." Shirabu finally chokes out. Semi's brain goes blank. Shirabu continues. "Like...more than a friend um you know? Like romantically?" 

Semi feels like he can't breathe. He practically feels his heart stop, but then he's realizes it's beating so hard. Semi's whole body feels like it's on fire and he can't make himself say anything. 

Realizing he hasn't said anything in an entire minute and his eyes are wide and mouth a gape, he responds. "I-I like you too." He says, blinking rapidly. 

Shirabu's shoulders untense. "Okay." He says. 

"Okay." 

-

Semi's in the middle of a conversation with Oohira as he walks with them to the campus coffee shop. He and Yamagata just got done with a test and Oohira, Tendou and Soekawa came to pick them up from their class to take them to the campus coffee shop to celebrate the end of their tests. Ushijima's working at the coffee shop at this time so that's pretty ideal. Ushijima's going to pay as he suggested this hangout in the first place - and plus he gets a discount so that's a plus. 

"So then he gets possessive even when I'm talking to my fucking sister on the phone and starts keeping tabs on who I'm calling and texting all the time, so I'm like, okay go fuck yourself man." Semi explains, laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Wait, seriously?" Oohira asks, in between laughter. 

"Yes!" Semi exclaims. "That's why I wanted to break up with him! He was so over the top, I swear to God." 

"You had terrible taste, Semi." Yamagata comments from beside him. 

"This has nothing to do with my tastes!" Semi protests. "Like how was I supposed to know he was a fucking yandere?! But anyway, I probably should've known something was up when he confessed to me by saying 'I like you, so we're going out now' like what the fuck?" 

His friends laugh around him. But something suddenly clicks at the mention of "confession" and then all of a sudden his brain has started to replay the events of that night. He abruptly shuts his mouth blinking rapidly. Shirabu's confession starts coming back to him. He starts remembering everything and his heart starts pounding. _Holy shit_ , how did he forget that? (In his defense, he had spent the entire night studying for his test, so he had been fucking exhausted but still, how did he forget his crush confessing to him?) 

His throat runs dry. 

"SemiSemi, you okay?" Tendou asks, waving a hand in front of his face. _No I'm not_ , he thinks. _I'm a fucking idiot_. 

Semi opens his mouth to reply before closing it again, before ultimately deciding to take out his phone instead. His friends ask him what's wrong, but he can't reply to them right now, not when he's having an actual fucking crisis. How could he forget? He panics, as he takes out his phone, spending a solid minute trying to find his roommate's contact. 

> **(6:47 PM) Semi:** are we dating? 

"Wait, why would you send your roommate that?" Yamagata asks from beside him. It takes him another moment to realize that his friends are around him, watching exactly what he just sent to Shirabu. But he can't really bring himself to give a shit, because seriously, he fucked up. 

"Wait did you break the rule-" 

"He confessed to me last night and I told him I liked him back and then I forgot about it until now." He blurts out frantically. _Rules be damned_. Apparently he says his thoughts outloud because his friends start laughing. 

Yamagata and Tendou burst into laughter, while Oohira and Soekawa aren't any better. 

Semi simultaneously wants to die while also kill his friends for laughing at him dying, but he's too preoccupied worrying about what Shirabu's going to say. Semi's nerves are literally on fire and he thinks he might actually die worrying his crush doesn't feel the same way he does. Was last night all a joke? Did it mean nothing to him? Was-

His phone buzzes. 

> **(6:48 PM) Shirabu:** I'd hope so

Semi sighs in relief, fighting back a shout. 

-

Tendou tells him to go back home to Shirabu because it's fine and to "Go get your man, SemiSemi!", for once in his life, Semi completely agrees with Tendou and runs to the dormitories, saying thank you to his friends as they congradulate him on his new relationship. Semi's heart doesn't stop pounding. 

He runs into the dorms, ignoring the various different looks he gets as he passes by, only one thought in his mind - or more like person. 

As soon as he gets to his floor, he runs to his door, quickly opening it to reveal Shirabu on his bed talking with Kawanishi. 

"Shirabu Kenjirou, I swear to God." He breathes out. He doesn't know what exactly he means. It's probably a mixture of _"Fuck you for making me overthink"_ and also _"Please kiss me right now"_. 

Shirabu looks at him bewildered and Semi practically leaps forward, ignoring Kawanishi's existence entirely, as he grabs the front of Shirabu's shirt, pulling him slightly up, presses both their lips firmly together. Shirabu instantly wraps his legs around his waist, resting his arms around his neck, bringing him closer, because close is not even enough, dear God. 

Kissing Shirabu feels like he's learned to breathe all over again. 

He can't believe he didn't kiss him sooner. He should've. Because this feels better than anything he could have ever imagined. His brain is chanting, _"Kenjirou, Kenjirou, Kenjirou"_ , He wants Shirabu. He _needs_ him. 

Semi doesn't realize how long he's been yearning for this until now. 

Semi lets himself fall on top of Shirabu and Shirabu lies down on the bed. 

Semi thinks he's never fallen for someone harder in his life and he doesn't think he ever will again. 

A cough from behind them interrupts.

They instantly pull away and Semi looks back only to realize that, _oh right_ Kawanishi is there. 

"I'm not usually up for playing voyeur, but if you guys want that sure." Kawanishi says pleasantly, as if he just didn't see his best friend make out with his roommate. He says it so casually that Semi kind of wonders what type of things Kawanishi has seen before in his life and what type of things he's done. The mental image isn't pleasant. 

"Get the hell out, Taichi." Shirabu hisses, glaring at the ginger, who only smirks back at him. His entire expression and body language scream _"I told you so"_ and Semi kind of feels left out without the context, but he doesn't pry (yet). 

"Anything for you, your majesty." Kawanishi retorts, but gets up nonetheless. 

Kawanishi sends them one last suggestive smirk and a shout of "Use protection!" Before he's finally out of the room. Semi sighs in relief. 

Semi then turns his head back to Shirabu and smiles cheekily. "So where were we?" 

Shirabu hums contemplatively, threading his fingers in Semi's hair, bringing his head down so that their noses are touching. "You were on your way to fuck me the way you've been wanting all this time."

Semi flushes. "What?" Surely Shirabu doesn't know, _right_? 

"Well...you weren't exactly subtle at the halloween party," Shirabu starts. So maybe Semi wasn't exactly subtle. He blames the nurse outfit. "...aaaand Tendou-san might have told me a few things." Shirabu adds with a smirk. 

Semi's eye twitches. Of course Tendou told Shirabu. Semi's been working out in the gym lately and he'd be glad to demonstrate by punching Tendou in the face."That bastard, I'm gonna kill him." He scowls.

"You're gonna kill him when you can have me any way you want instead?" 

Semi smirks. "Not a chance."

"Good." Shirabu smiles, pulling his further down and presses their lips together. 

Semi doesn't mind having a future with just kissing Shirabu all the time. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so firstly an explanation on why this was late: I DMed my crush and we talked the entire day yesterday so I couldn't finish this lmfao anyway I apologize for that. 
> 
> This turned out longer than I honestly expected and this took an entirely different turn from what I initially was going to write. But I hope you enjoyed. This is so long omg. 
> 
> I wrote Semi's POV SURPRISE SURPRISE??
> 
> Also I kind of died while writing this bc it went from Semi being horny af to being a pining mess AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Lord save me I've become a fluff writer.
> 
> Day 4 and 5 will probably both come out tmr so that's exciting as well. Hope you enjoyed once again :)
> 
> Here's my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)** and **[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd)**


End file.
